the_real_life_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Real Life (Game)
is the first installment of the Real Life video games and the third installment of the Fireball Video Game Universe. This game has been created on Game Maker: Lite. Plot The game takes place on Earth 010, the main verse of the series. After returning home from their jobs, both Baxter Ewers and Amber Ewers come home to see their mother knocked out cold, bloody and infected by what it's called the Dark Dimmension. Amber is aware of this and sets Baxter to explore there before eventually returning. The Two agree to go out and find the one who has caused it, along the way they gather their relatives and Nicolas Mejia. Story Chapter 1: Lexi Adams Amber creates a Portal to go down to Downtown Lynchburg to go and search around for lifeforms connected to the Dark Dimmension. In which she does, there first encounter was with Alexis Adams. After walking around more, Baxter suddenly feels a slash through his knee without knowing and Amber sees this being surprised to never seen something like that before, but it was revealed that Lexi slashed a picture of Baxter's knee on a piece of paper with a brush. She quickly hides it and walks over to Baxter to give him a Hankerchief to recover. She walks away and Baxter notices the Symbol on her neck without saying a word to her. Baxter and Amber sense this and locate for her. When the two had arrived at Valley Mart, Baxter's hankerchief falls out of his hand and picks it up and is surprised that it wasn't a hankerchief at all, instead a note that said "I Got You, Die Ewers" and looks over seeing a Cashier fatally stabbed in the heart pinned to a wall dieing and bleeding hard. Amber wonders if this was another case of an Okami attack (which happens later in the game), when suddenly Lexi comes out of nowhere and says that she was not the one who did this and tells them that she is going to kill and crush them. After their fight, Lexi is brutually ambushed by Baxter Ewers' Consecutive Chi Punch Barrage with a total of 60 punches before finishing it off with a final blow which sends her at a window and fall to the ground knocked out cold. Baxter asks if Amber has a way to get her back to normal and she does, but she also says that the two must get out of the Mart with Lexi unharmed. When the two appear in Blackwater Creek with Lexi's KO'd Body, Amber takes out a deep sigh and bends down next to Lexi moving her face to hers while placing her hand on her stomach healing and getting Lexi out of corruption. Lexi awakens and sits up panicking about what happened and questions Amber if Baxter is alright, and Amber tells her that he is fine and the dark dimmension possesed her, She frowns and calls the Dark Dimmension "Bastards" before standing right back up and goes over to hug Baxter in a motherly way to her own little brother. Amber is all of the sudden hungry and Baxter says they should go eat at Wendy's. Chapter 2: Smug Wendy's of 235 The Group go into a Portal to leave Blackwater Creek to the Blackwater Creek Cave for a bit then goes to another portal, where it leads them towards town out of Downtown Lynchburg to Wyndhurst and onward, they head on into Starbucks where they notice that The Starbucks Character of Earth 010 has been raped and tied up and shakes in fear. Baxter walks over and frees her and speaks with her to know what happened to her, she explains what happened and she says that she was ambushed by The Wendy's of 235 and Baxter is surprised again. The Group saves Starbucks as she grabs her clothes and puts them back on still shaking in fear and tells the group to destroy her from making anymore "Fresh Meat" as it is stated that she is using human meat to make her food. The Group leaves Starbucks through a portal and go out to where she resides in at The Wendy's Restaurant of Earth 010. The three then goes into a secret lair to where she is at. The Group defeats her giant robot named "Fresh Meat" which is about to self-destruct, Amber quickly shoots a Portal to where Lexi uses a spell to shoot it into the portal where it explodes in the Dark Dimmension. Amber creates another portal to where the group leaves from the freezer and Wendy's has been saved and reopened. Chapter 3: My Crazy Ex Girlfriend The group come out of the portal and lands at The Leesville Playground in search of another Dark Dimmension follower, the group encounters an injured Gunther Ewers where Amber heals him back up and Gunther tells his brother that he was attacked his by Ex- Girlfriend Sadie appears out of nowhere with a wide grin on her yandre personal and only wants Baxter to herself, however due to this, Baxter steps up and denies her. Sadie then wants Baxter to fight for her as her love grows big and her jealousy towards Amber and Lexi is hateful. Baxter fights her sololy and beats her. The Group then escape to find shelter to where they can rest at which is located at Big 8 Corporate Hotel to rest off at. Lexi gets in bed with Baxter and decides to protect him while he is asleep. Chapter 4: Vanessa Baxter enters the Dream Dimmension in his sleep and wonders where he is at. He asks a girl who was cutting her arm while singing "Sing a Song of Sixpence" creepily about where he is at. She ignores him as she knows he is here and ready to kill him. After she sung the last rhyme she attempts to thrust her knife up Baxter's nose but Baxter quickly dodges and backs away from her. Baxter quickly wakes up after he's defeated Vanessa as Amber and Gunther looked at him surprised as Baxter's face was pressed in between Lexi's face which she was proud of him beating her. At the end of the Chapter, it teases an Assassin with a Silver Ewers Birthmark printed on the mask hiding in the vents. Chapter 5: The First Ewers?! The Group walks out of the Hotel and use a Portal to go through the woods, little do they know that they're assassin sister is following them to fight both Baxter and Gunther to impress her. After She is defeated, Wanda smiles being proud of them and She removes her mask and looks to the brothers telling them that she was following them because she wanted to reunite and tells her name was "Wanda". She also tells them that mom is cured after she took a visit once and said to go find them. Then she gets hungry and tells Amber that to take her and the group to McDonalds to eat, in which Amber is surprised to see her obsession with McDonald's and does so, but only teleports to another level that's suppost to get to McDonalds. She joins the Ewers Group on search for more Dark Dimmension Tresspassers on Earth to not bring the Dark Dimmension to Earth. The Ending of this Chapter teases what it could be Green Claws of a Okami. Chapter 6: Ronald's World The Group teleport on a sidewalk near town around Timberlake Rd. next to AutoZone as the group runs forward to McDonald's. As the group makes it to McDonalds, they are approached by An Ronald Imposter as the group wonders if they tried his new burgers yet with "extra sauce" Nicolas who so happens to be there uses his Mejia Birthmark to sense what he said as he quickly throws his Star projectile on the back of the imposter's head. Baxter quickly sees this and is surprised to see Nicolas is here. Amber tells Baxter that she requested Nicolas to come along with the group to protect earth from the Dark Dimmension and says she knew it was an imposter all along. Ronald challenges the group, except Lexi who is currently busy eating her french fries and rather skip the fight. After Ronald is defeated, he starts humiliating them but is eventually asassinated by Wanda with a gun to his face blowing his head off. Nicolas is surprised and decides to join them. At the end of the chapter, they are being stalked by Sonikku as she's been tracking them down this whole time and this time, she's brought her Pack. It also teases The Final Boss of the game watching them. Chapter 7: Attack on Okami The Group leaves and wind up in Okami Forest in case of an Okami Attack nearby happens. The group's Birthmark except Nicolas's Birthmark flashes hearing someone crying for help as Baxter goes to check and see what is happening and sees a Woman naked and tied up crying loudly and shouting for help, seems like she's been tortured. He runs out trying to go rescue her but senses an oncoming attack and jumps back as he sees Green Eyes and Green Claws, He steps back and stands up straight and looks towards the figure and reveals it was Sonikku completely angry with Baxter for getting in her way. She challenges him to a fight as Baxter accepts and says that she and Shado are the strongest Ewers of the bloodline. While they both battled, Shado secretly swoops in and cuts lose of the girl as Shado gives her clothes back as she runs out to the group and Shado smiles. After Sonikku is defeated by Baxter, she slowly tries to get up seeing how bruised Baxter is, she attempts to stab him with her claws, but is saved by Shado after she bashed her skull knocking her out cold. Shado hugs and heals Baxter back up as Baxter smiles and waves for Shado giving thanks to her with the others with the rescued girl. Chapter 8: Nightmare on 13 While close to coming out of the Okami Forest to located where the Dark Dimmension is located at, the rescued woman stops Baxter placing her hand on his left shoulder and tells the group she will be back in a bit while Baxter comes along with her and tells him that her name was Kiki and she remembers him very deeply as Baxter asks why she was scared, and Kiki revealed that their dad raped her. Baxter becomes shocked about this, as Kiki continues to talk to him, an grim reaper shows up and attempts to kill her but Baxter tackles out of the way saving her from the Reaper known as Akuma Piero 13 as the three engage automatically. Enraged after Akuma's defeat, the sorceres of the Dark Dimmension snaps finally, but her face is darkened so that no one will know who she is, at the background is Francis Aslan and Vent Light with their faces covered in darkness. Chapter 9: The Weakest Gang Member Ever Chapter 10: Francis Aslan Chapter 11: The Empress of the Dark Dimmension Special Chapter: Bad Luck Friday Gameplay The Gameplay is a Side-Scrolling, Fighting game where the camera follows the main 6 playable characters. The main buttons to attack are P''', '''L, M''' and '''Space Bar. Half of 3 have all four buttons, while half of 3 have only three buttons. This Game is the first to now have a fully functional Health Bar. Development Updates / News *'March 10th, 2017': It is confirmed that Desi Delao will not be the game's central antagonist. *'April 1st, 2017': Game begins Development early as sprites are being added in. *'April 6th, 2017': The Story has been confirmed to have similar elements to JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Doctor Strange. *'April 11th, 2017': Health Bars added in! *'April 12th, 2017': Baxter can now fight and shoot his Ki Energy at his opponents, all set and ready to go. 2 Cutscenes, a Title Screen and the Fireball Studios logo added in. *'April 13th, 2017': Voice Acting is now added in the game. *'April 14th, 2017': More Cutscenes added in. *'April 15th, 2017': More Cutscenes added in. Amber's sprites made and is soon to be coded Playable. Empty Folders of Gunther Ewers and Wanda Ewers have been added in, thus creating the Ewers Group. *'April 16th, 2017': Sprites of Wanda Ewers of her Masked and Unmasked persona are being developed, and Blood added in. The Rating of the game is confirmed to be rated M. *'April 17th, 2017': Amber Ewers Objects are added in. Wanda's Sprites are being added in early both Masked and Unmasked versions. More Wanda sprites created. Wanda's Bullets and Sword Cresents added in and Gunther Ewers' Green Ki Energy Projectiles added in. *'April 18th, 2017': Wanda finished, Gunther's sprites are being added in. Character Portrait Cards added in to choose the character. *'April 19th, 2017': Gunther finished. All 4 Playable Characters completed. 20 Cutscenes added in. Amber added into the game as a Playable Character. A glimps of the Dark Dimmension has been shown and teasing of what will be The True Main Antagonist of the Game. *'April 20th, 2017': 420 BLAZE IT. The very first enemy added in, the Aslan Dimmension. *'April 23rd, 2017': Gunther added in playable. More Data added in including more Blood. *'April 25th, 2017': More Cutscenes added in. *'April 29th, 2017': A Selection Screen has been added in, better camera and Lexi Adams and Nicolas Mejia confirmed as Playable. *'April 30th, 2017': More Data being added in. Wanda Ewers added in. Data continued to be inputted in. Lexi and Nicolas's sprites are in development. *'May 3rd, 2017': Wanda Ewers finished. Vent Light confirmed as a Boss Character. *'May 4th, 2017': All Bosses have been confirmed are the following: Smug Wendy's, Sadie Corrine, Amber "Vanessa" Ewers, Ronald McDonald, Sonikku Ewers, Akuma Piero 13, and Gyangu Crip. *'May 5th, 2017': Lexi finished. *'May 6th, 2017': First Level ever made on the Storyline. More Cutscenes added in. Soundtrack added in. All Sprites for the playable characters have been completed. *'May 7th, 2017': More Cutscenes added in. Lexi being developed as a Boss Character first as her playable variation has been completed. *'May 9th, 2017': The Pause, Save and Load Data has been added in. *'May 11th, 2017': Downtown Lynchburg added in and will be in a few parts of Chapter 1. 13 Cutscenes added in. *'May 12th, 2017': 6 Cutscenes added in. *'May 13th, 2017': More Levels added in the game. *'May 15th, 2017': More Cutscenes and Levels added in. Lexi's Boss fight still in development at this point. *'May 20th, 2017': Lexi's voice pack added in. *'June 26th, 2017': A very special guest character announced as a Boss after the game has been completed. Nicolas in Development of Sprite adding and completed all the playable characters. More Cutscenes added in and Alexis Adams' Boss Fight Completed. *'June 27th, 2017': Smug Wendy's boss fight in development as of for now. Vent Light sprites confirmed to be carried over from the Mega Man ZX series and is the Model X version. Sadie's sprites created, Amber "Vanessa" Ewers' Sprites in Development. *'June 29th, 2017': Vanessa's Sprites completed. More Cutscenes added in. More Levels added in. A Disclaimer has been added for the game. *'June 30th, 2017': Vent Light's sprites completed. Ronald McDonald of Earth 235's sprites in development. More Cutscenes added in. Chapter 1 is officially finished. *'July 2nd, 2017': Cutscenes added in. Chapter 2 begins, this time less cutscenes occur and more gameplay appears. Items appear in the game now. *'July 6th, 2017': More Levels added in the game. *'July 7th, 2017': Kiki Ewers confirmed as the final playable character in the Storyline. Kiki's sprites in development. More Sprites of Ronald of 235 Added in. *'July 9th, 2017': Ronald's sprites completed. *'July 10th, 2017': More Levels added in. Kiki's sprites are finished. *'July 12th, 2017': Domino's Pizza are items in the game and can be collected to gain points. More Cutscenes added in. *'July 14th, 2017': More Levels and Cutscenes added in. Smug Wendy's boss battle added in. *'July 15th, 2017': One Level added in along with a few cutscenes and Sadie Corrine Boss Battle in Development. *'July 17th, 2017': More Cutscenes added in. *'July 18th, 2017': More Cutscenes added in, Chapter 3 completed. Chapter 4 in Development. *'July 19th, 2017': Additional Voice Packs have been added to the game. More Cutscenes added in. Chapter 4 Finished. Chapter 5 in development. Vanessa's boss fight completed. *'July 21st, 2017': More Cutscenes added in. Wanda's Boss Battle in development. *'July 23rd, 2017': Kiki Added in the game. Finishing up the Playable Character Roster. Chapter 5 Completed. Chapter 6 next. *'July 25th, 2017': Sonikku's sprites in development. *'July 26th, 2017': Ronald's boss fight in development. More Sonikku sprites added in. Ronald's Voice Pack coming in. *'July 30th, 2017': More Levels and Cutscenes added in. *'August 5th, 2017': Lexi's voice has been changed. Ronald McDonald's Boss Fight Completed. *'August 8th, 2017': The Ronald Boss fight stage added in. Vanessa added into her stage after a mistake. More Cutscenes added in the game finishing up Chapter 6. Sonikku's sprites have been finished. *'August 13th, 2017': Akuma Piero 13 and Gyangu Crip's sprites have been completed fast due to it being small. Only 2 more sprites to finish up for the game as of for now (The Last Sprites will be created in the future). More Levels added into the game. *'August 15th, 2017': Major Fixes to the game including size troubles to lower down platforms for taller characters such as Wanda and Kiki, More Cutscenes added in and Sonikku's boss fight completed. *'August 17th, 2017': More Cutscenes added in. Chapter 7 Completed, Chapter 8 in Development. *'August 19th, 2017': More Cutscenes, Levels added in. Akuma Piero 13's Boss Battle in Development. Akuma and Gyangu's sprites added in the game and will be added in as objects soon. *'August 25th, 2017': Akuma Piero 13's Boss fight Completed. Characters The Main Playable Characters of the Game. Bosses Locations Gallery Soundtrack These were the soundtracks that were apart of the game's storyline and soundtrack. Normal Themes #'The Beginning.' #'The Dark Dimmension.' #'Travis A. King - Beautiful Mind.' #'Calm Sightseeing - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders' #'Dark Rebirth - JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders' #'Cave Sounds' #'Snow Storm - Wind Sound Effect' #'Evening Moods ~ Relax Music with Nature Sounds' #'Duke Starwalker - In Heaven' #'Batman: Arkham Asylum OST - The Abyss of Fear' #'Forest Night Ambience - Short Version' Boss Themes #'Dr. Strange's Theme - Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (Lexi Adams Boss Fight Theme)' #'Decimate - Brand X (Smug Wendy's 235 Boss Fight Theme)' #'X and Y Legendary Battle Remix (Sadie Corrine's Boss Fight Theme)' #'DEADPOOL Theme - Junkie XL (Wanda Ewers' Boss Fight Theme)' #'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven OST - DIO Battle (Ronald McDonald's 235 Boss Fight Theme)' #'Dragon Castle Battle Music (Sonikku Ewers' Boss Fight Theme)' Sequels and Spin-Offs It was announced that there will be a spin-off game focusing on Trinity from Earth 101 and about her adventures to finish her father's work and discover her back story and how she went to Earth 010 to meet the current Baxter Ewers of Earth 010 to know the future. Sequels have been unannounced as of for now. Trivia *This Game has been having Development Hell in the past and had to be rewritten and rescripted a few times, before finally coming right back on top. *Originally in the Fireball Video Game Universe, this game was suppost to be the second one to be released, but due to development hell, it was instead the third game, right after Super Baxter 2: Mahroe's Resurrection as the second game to be in. *Alexis Adams and Wanda Ewers are the only two playable characters to be Bosses at first. **Lexi is at first, under the control of the Dark Dimmension before being eventually defeated. **Wanda actually during this storyline was on the search of her family and decides to fight Baxter and then eventually joins them. *The Stories's elements will be that similar of both Doctor Strange and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. *Please Note that these characters are based off of people in real life as well. However the storyline in this game is different than what it seems like in this world. Like some personality changes. *It is confirmed that Vent Light isn't really evil, he's mind-controlled. **This is similar to how Noriaki Kakyoin was mind controlled by DIO in Stardust Crusaders. *Ronald's Sprite Pack is an heavy influence of DIO's Sprites from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage of the Future. **Another reference is him sending out a Fighter with a Hamburger Head, probably referencing DIO's stand The World. *Most of the bosses health bar have been nerfed to 200, with the exception of Sonikku due to being a big character. *Sonikku and Wanda are the only two boss characters who are not in connection towards the Dark Dimmension. *When Baxter shouted "Hory Shet" in his dream when Vanessa tried to stab his nose and dodged. This was a big reference to the Engrish off of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. *Kiki is the only character who lacks a Projectile and only has two moves. *The Beginning Cutscene for Chapter 6 with the quote saying "Why so Delicious?" is a Big Reference to "Why so Serious?" by The Joker from The Dark Knight. *There is a Super Baxter reference at the beginning of the game that shows Baxter Ewers finishing up what seems to be like a Super Baxter cake with the dates 4.14.17 on it. Category:Video Games